


Not yet

by stydia_fanfics



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Martinski, Pregnancy Scares, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydia_fanfics/pseuds/stydia_fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stydia teenage pregnancy scare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not yet

Lydia tapped her pen against her desk repeatedly. She couldn’t be. There was no way that she was. The test in her bag was weighing heavy on her mind and she could see Stiles glancing at her every 10 seconds to check if she was okay. 

She was okay, physically. Of course once she’d realised she was late and had recently been unable to keep her hands off of Stiles “I’m surprisingly good at this despite my previous lack of experience” Stilinski, conclusions were jumped to and Lydia started to panic.

There was way too much that she wanted to do before starting a family and graduating was most certainly one of them. Lydia wanted to go to college, earn a degree in mathematics and then move on to a masters then doctorate. Being pregnant would ruin all of that. While she’d lost all reputation that she’d had when all this werewolf chaos started she didn’t want the negativity that was sure to follow her if she found out she was pregnant.

Lydia glanced at Stiles who was chewing on the end of his pen and looking just as out of it as she felt. At least she could spare him. She could say it was someone else even though there had been no one else for some time.

He catches her eye and she knows even if she told him it wasn’t his he’d never leave her. The devotion in his eyes was too plain and painful to see. Lydia smiled weakly and as the bell rang for lunch he moved across the room to meet her. “Ready?” He asked in a low voice so only she could hear. Lydia nodded and together they walked out into the busy hall.

His arm moved and wrapped around her shoulders. Lydia closed her eyes and leaned into him. She felt him press his lips to her hair and she took a calming breath. 

She stopped when they reached the bathroom and she turned to look at him. “You’ll be here when I come out right?” Lydia asked, her voice shaking just a little. 

Stiles cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead gently before pressing his lips to hers. “I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be here when you come back out and i’ll be here no matter what that test tells us. Negative or Positive, I love you.” Stiles pulled her in and held her close, stroking her hair. He was nervous too, a little scared and worried about what this meant for them.

Lydia stepped back slowly and stepped into the bathroom leaving Stiles alone in the hall. He ran a hand through his hair and started to pace. He knew he’d support Lydia through anything even if it meant giving up a few of his own wants and dreams. 

Minutes passed and Stiles was starting to get twitchy with anxiety. Maybe something was wrong, maybe he should go in. Stiles was seconds away from walking into the girls bathroom when Lydia walked back out. He froze and stared at her waiting for her to say something. Silence hung in the air as they looked at each other and without breaking it Lydia answered. She shook her head.

Stiles raised his eye brows a little. “No? As in negative?” Lydia nodded and smiled just a little. Stiles relaxed so much he almost fell over. “Oh thank god.” He laughed and crossed the space to kiss her. “While I love you and I think we’d make adorable babies one day, I don’t think now is the right time.” 

Lydia laughed and rest her head against his chest. “Don’t act like you didn’t already have names picked out.” She looked up at him expectantly. Stiles scoffed and shook his head. “What? No. I don’t…but if it was a girl we were so calling it Claudia.” Lydia rolled her eyes and leaned up to kiss him. Stiles smiled into the kiss and lifted her up just a little. Lydia pulled back slowly. “We have a few years before we need to pick baby names but that’s top of the list.”


End file.
